Fire!
Fire! is the fifth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot At Steelhead Isle, Summer was in full swing, thus the heat was intense. The engines couldn't help but complain, and not only that, but the engines had to work more hours too! "This is torture, I tell you!" Vernon complained. While nobody liked the current work conditions, Vernon complained too much. "Just be quiet." Mask remarked sharply. Vernon was shockingly quiet then. Not wanting to listen to the banter, Celeste left. "See you later, guys!" She called as she left the sheds. "Bye." The others replied. It was an ordinary day for Celeste, she was pulling the express, and bearing the coaches arguing and bumping, basically nothing out of the ordinary. "We're almost to Limesville, then we can take a break." Called her driver. Celeste was glad to hear that. "Phew! Thank goodness!" She panted. When she arrived at Limesville, Celeste shunted some coaches in a siding. In the siding next to it, there was a goods train waiting to be pulled. Celeste went into the last siding. "Thank goodness I get to finally rest, I'm exhausted." Celeste chuckled. "Yeah, we've been sitting in the heat for a while, we're tired just sitting here!" Chuckled a truck. "Garrett hopefully will be here in about thirty minutes." After a bit of friendly talk, the stationmaster ran out, panicking. "Everyone evacuate the station! There's a fire at the nearby forest!" He boomed. "Celeste, take those coaches and trucks to get these passengers to safety!" Celeste was worried, though. "But there are lumberers working there! We can't just leave them!" The stationmaster thought that was a horrible idea. But, before he could reply, Celeste coupled to the empty trucks and left. "Wait, Celeste!" He called. With the trucks in tow, Celeste was rushing towards the forest. "We gotta be quick!" Said a truck. "Yeah, we're flammable, you know!" Continued another truck. "I know, but you agree with me, right?" She asked. "I mean, if we don't do anything, anyone who ends up being trapped is done for!" The trucks were silent, until one spoke up. "She's right. We can't just let all those innocent people become kindling, come on!" The rest of the trucks agreed, and Celeste sped up towards the forest. They all arrived, and began having people get into the trucks. "Get on, hurry!" Celeste shouted as she whistled. The fire was spreading quickly, and once all the trucks were filled, Celeste left. But, a lumberman spoke up. "Where's Scarlet?" He asked. Celeste kept on going though, while the lumbermen were shouting for Scarlet. Eventually, they forced Celeste to stop, since they heard a voice. "Help!" Said a female voice. "Scarlet!" Exclaimed a lumberman, and a few jumped out. A moment or two later, they came back with a woman who seemed to have a broken leg. They put her in the brake van with the guard, and Celeste continued. As they get to Limesville, Celeste was greeted by the Fire Brigade and the stationmaster. "Celeste! What were you thinking!? You abandoned the coaches and could of set these trucks ablaze!" He scolded. But, one of the lumbermen spoke up. "You shouldn't get mad at this engine, she saved our lives, and these trucks too! The fire hasn't even reached anywhere near town yet, so you can stop panicking." The grumbling stationmaster got into Celeste's cab and she continued. Arriving at the next station, Celeste met Garrett, he had taken her coaches away. "Are you alright, Celeste? You look singed." He pondered as he eyed up his burnt comrade. "I'll be fine, it was worth it to save these lumbermen." She explained. The lumbermen were taken to a nearby hospital. Meanwhile, at the sheds that night, Celeste was greeted by cheering workmen and Garrett, Vernon was too jealous to cheer, and Mask was sleeping. The next morning, Garrett took Celeste to the Works to be checked over and repainted. "You were so brave, Celeste! That was amazing!" Garrett said in awe. Celeste chuckled. "Oh, it was nothing, just bravery and selflessness." Garrett scoffed. "Nothing? Ha! You saved all those lumbermen, I couldn't do that, I'd be too nervous..." "Don't say that, Garrett! You are brave, I know it!" Celeste retorted. But, Garrett was silent, which basically translated to a disagreement. Shunting her in the Works, Garrett left quickly. Oh, I hope's alright... She thought. Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Frederick (Cameo) Trivia *TheLocoLover actually had completed a draft almost identical to this one, and he liked it. But, he accidentally deleted it, and had to basically make the same thing all over again. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes